It finally begins
by RizelHolmes
Summary: Aquél sentimiento que crecía sin un nombre en su interior, ¿acaso era...? "Ven, vamos a empezar, si asumo que es amor" [OtaYuri]


_Un OtaYuri porque me robó el corazón. Espero lo disfruten (:_

* * *

 **IT FINALLY BEGINS**

 _Rizel Holmes_

 _._

 _._

Las voces comenzaron a desvanecerse conforme avanzaba a paso presuroso entre la gente. No se detuvo para averiguar quién le llamaba sin importar cuántas veces escuchó su nombre, usando como escudo los auriculares que llevaba puestos. Sin música reproduciéndose. Necesitaba espacio, pues tenía atorado en el pecho un torbellino de emociones que apenas le permitían respirar.

No había que equivocarse, por supuesto. Estaba feliz, feliz como muy pocas veces en su vida y era tal su felicidad que no sabía qué hacer con ella. Continuó su marcha por instinto, buscando un silencio conciliador, hallándolo por fin en un pasillo desierto, sin rastro alguno de reporteros, rivales o seguidores. Sólo se detuvo cuando el barullo desapareció por completo.

Allí, en medio del pasillo, sin nadie alrededor, se dejó caer con suavidad contra la pared más cercana, agradeciendo el apoyo en su espalda. No había querido darle importancia hasta ese momento, pero sus piernas aún temblaban producto del esfuerzo puesto en la rutina, producto también de la emoción que le abrazaba. Inspiró profundo descubriendo que ahora el aire llegaba sin problemas hasta sus pulmones. Sin embargo, el latir de su corazón eran tan veloz, tan fuerte y tan constante que ocupaba cada rincón en su interior. Llevó una mano a su pecho en un intento de acallarlo tan siquiera un poco, topándose con el firme tacto de la medalla que aún portaba alrededor del cuello. La sintió contra sus dedos y casi podía jurar que quemaba, como reiterándole que no se trataba de un sueño, que era suya, que era el oro que tanto había ansiado y por el que había dado hasta su alma. Y entonces sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo.

¡Lo había logrado! Cerró la mano en un puño y contrajo el codo en un gesto de euforia. Ahora podría pararse frente al abuelo y mostrársela, con la cabeza en alto. Y justo cuando se disponía a soltar más la rienda de su emoción, escuchó una voz gruesa y sosegada llamándole.

− Yuri−

Otabek estaba a unos pasos de distancia, mirándole con su habitual expresión de seriedad, con un atisbo apenas perceptible de sorpresa en sus ojos. Fue claro que ninguno de los dos esperaba ese encuentro. Pero no fue algo que le molestara a pesar de que su principal objetivo había sido estar solo. Le saludó de vuelta, esperando que él le explicara el porqué de su presencia en ese pasillo, sin embargo, el mayor se limitó a tomar lugar a su lado, reposando también la espalda contra la pared. Permanecieron callados un momento, y no es que no hubiera nada que decir, no es como que hubiera que forzar una conversación, aquello era compartir un momento de tranquilidad, simplemente. Y era cómodo para ambos.

En medio del silencio, escuchó su nombre de voz de Otabek una vez más y se volteó para poder mirarle, encontrándose de lleno con esos profundos ojos marrones.

− Felicidades− dijo Otabek− Pusiste todo tu corazón y cada gramo de ti en esa rutina, fue maravilloso− agregó, esta vez con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que había visto sólo cuando estaban juntos.

Se sintió mareado, un nuevo torbellino de emociones se instaló en su interior. Otabek aún le sonreía y él no atinaba a responder nada. Porque aquella era la primera vez que un amigo le felicitaba, porque Otabek siempre conseguía tomarlo por sorpresa y porque era la primera vez que padecía esa especie de cálido aleteo en el estómago. _¿Qué debía decir? ¿Qué debía hacer?_ Se cuestionaba sin apartar sus ojos de los del moreno. Porque si había algo que no podía hacer, era alejar la mirada de aquella que era tan intensa y sincera.

Lo vio removerse de tal manera que quedaron frente a frente. Eran sólo unos pocos centímetros los que los separaban. No se movió ni un ápice, no cuando podía sentir a Otabek así de cerca. Quiso agradecer sus palabras, porque en verdad las apreciaba, pero antes de poder hablar, su voz se quebró. Sintió las lágrimas anegar nuevamente sus ojos como había sucedido en la pista de hielo, las sintió desbordarse de la misma manera que lo hacía aquello que ya le oprimía el pecho, ese sentimiento aún sin nombre. Y entonces, en su necesidad de ocultar sus lágrimas y conducido por un impulso, enterró el rostro en el pecho de Otabek, llorando libre y silenciosamente. Al instante siguiente, sin esperarlo, unos fuertes brazos le rodearon protectoramente y la sensación de seguridad lo envolvió como nunca antes, todo porque Otabek le sostenía con cuidadosa firmeza.

− _Gané…_ − susurró entre sollozos sin poder evitarlo− _Lo conseguí._

Otabek le estrechó otro poco, sonriendo contra su cabello.

− _Sí. Lo hiciste, Yuri.−_ la voz de Otabek fue suave, cálida. Tan sincera que le agitó el corazón y le hizo sonreír.

¿Era aquello, el amor del que le había hablado Viktor?

 _Y… si admito que es amor, ¿qué debo hacer?_

No sabía con certeza, pero todo en Otabek le decía:

 _Ven, vamos a empezar._

* * *

 ** _R.H:_** _Es el primer fic que hago de YOI y con personajes poco desarrollados (en este caso Otabek, dios, quiero más de él). Así que espero no hayan quedado muy OoC ;A; Nuevamente, espero es haya gustado, y si fue así o fue todo lo contrario, pueden decírmelo en un rev, son siempre bienvenidos Cx_

 _Y por cierto: ¡Feliz Navidad! Mil besos~_


End file.
